Diagnostic Assays
There is a strong economic need for rapid sensitive diagnostic technologies. Diagnostic technologies are important in a wide variety of economic markets including health care, research, agricultural, veterinary, and industrial marketplaces. An improvement in sensitivity, time required, ease of use, robustness, or cost can open entirely new diagnostic markets where previously no technology could meet the market need. Certain diagnostic technologies may possess high sensitivity but are too expensive to meet market needs. Other techniques may be cost effective but not robust enough for various markets. A novel diagnostic technique which is capable of combining these qualities is a significant advance and opportunity in the diagnostics business.
There are a number of different analytical techniques used in diagnostic applications. These techniques include radioactive labeling, enzyme linked immunoassays, chemical colorimetric assays, fluorescence labeling, chemiluminescent labeling, and electrochemiluminescent labeling. Each of these techniques has a unique combination of sensitivity levels, ease of use, robustness, speed and cost which define and limit their utility in different diagnostic markets. These differences are in part due to the physical constraints inherent to each technique. Radioactive labeling, for example, is inherently non-robust because the label itself decays and the disposal of the resulting radioactive waste results in economic, safety and environmental costs for many applications.
Many of the sensitive diagnostic techniques in use today are market-limited primarily because of the need for skilled technicians to perform the tests. Electrochemiluminescent procedures in use today, for example, require not only skilled technicians but repeated washing and preparatory steps. This increases both the costs and the need for waste disposal. Novel diagnostics which simplify the testing procedures as well as decrease the cost per test will be of great importance and utility in opening new markets as well as improving performance in existing markets.